HURT
by Aries fanfiction
Summary: Naruto adalah seorang anak dari panti asuhan yang diangkat menjadi anggota keluarga klan uchiha. kehidupannya menjadi semakin sulit setelah peristiwa duka yang menimpa keluarga uchiha. keberadaan yang diabaikan oleh sang ayah. memendam cinta terlarang untuk kakaknya, uchiha sasuke. dan kini ia harus berhadapan dengan gaara, rival abadi sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

character in story:

uchiha naruto: 16 thn

uchiha sasuke: 18 thn

sabaku gaara: 18 thn

* * *

_**Mansion uchiha**_

BRUK

Ruang makan yang awalnya sepi berubah gaduh saat seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan tiga garis tipis yang menghiasi kedua pipinya terjatuh karna kecerobohannya sendiri.

"ittai..." rintihnya sambil memegang pergelangan kaki kanannya yang terasa sakit. sepertinya kaki kanannya terkilir karna insiden tadi

"kapan kau akan berhenti bersikap bodoh seperti itu naruto. Ingat, kau adalah seorang uchiha" ucap uchiha fugaku yang tidak lain adalah kepala keluarga di rumah itu. Tanpa memandang kepada uchiha bungsu itu, fugaku melanjutkan kembali menyantap sarapannya yang tadi terhenti karna ulah anak angkatnya itu. ya, uchiha naruto adalah seorang anak angkat.

"gomen, otou-san" naruto menunduk, mencoba menentralisir rasa sakit di hatinya.

"sasuke, jangan lupa dengan perkaataan ayah tadi. Kau mengerti"

"Hn" jawab pemuda bersurai reven yang duduk di sisi kiri meja makan. Sesekali manik hitam miliknya memperhatikan naruto yang sedang berusaha berdiri. Ia bisa menangkap ekpresi kesakitan dari wajah adiknya itu.

Uchiha fugaku segera menyudahi sarapannya lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan makan. Tapi sang anak bungsu segera memanggilnya

"otou-san, apakah hari minggu otou-san sibuk? Sekolahku akan mengadakan pameran lukisan. Lukisanku akan jadi salah satu lukisan yang akan dipajang di pameran tersebut. Aku ingin otousan melihat luki- "

"kau bisa mengajak iruka" untuk kesekian kalinya naruto harus menelan kekecewaan atas penolakan sang ayah dan memandang nanar pada punggung tegap yang semakin menjauh itu.

Harusnya ia bisa belajar dari pengalaman sebelum-sebelumnya. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan sampai terus mengulang kesalahan yang sama puluhan kali, tidak...lebih tepatnya ratusan kali. Ajakannya selalu ditolak oleh sang ayah dan berakhir dengan iruka, kepala pelayan keluarga uchiha yang akan menggantikan posisi sang ayah untuk berada disisinya.

Atau karna statusnya yang hanya seorang anak angkat yang membuatnya berbeda di mata sang ayah. Tidak, bukan karna itu. Dulu ayahnya itu juga menyayanginya sama seperti kakak laki-lakinya, uchiha sasuke. Tapi kasih sayang kepala keluarga uchiha itu lenyap setelah kejadian yang menimpa keluarga itu 7 tahun yang lalu.

"mmm sasuke-nii, apa pagi ini aku boleh menumpang mobilmu? Aku takut terlambat tiba disekolah dengan keadaan kaki seperti ini" naruto menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap sasuke

sejujurnya hubungan mereka tak begitu akrab sejak awal naruto menginjakan kaki di mansion uchiha tersebut. Entah apa kesalahan yang telah naruto perbuat hingga sasuke terus bersikap dingin kepadanya. Mungkin anak tunggal keluarga uchiha itu tak suka saat kedua orang tuanya mengangkat naruto dan menjadikan pemuda pirang itu bagian dalam keluarga uchiha.

"cepat selesaikan sarapanmu, aku akan menunggu di mobil" sasuke segera mengenakan tas selempangnya lalu pegi meninggalkan naruto yang terlihat shock mendengar jawaban sasuke. Sebenarnya ia tak banyak berharap sasuke akan memberikannya tumpangan kesekolah. Meski mereka satu sekolah tapi selama ini ia selalu pergi ke sekolah dengan kendaraan umum atau dijemput sesekali oleh kiba, sahabatnya.

_**Konoha internasional high school**_

Mobil sport hitam milik sasuke memasuki perkarangan sekolah mewah konoha internasional. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu sasuke segera memarkirkan mobilnya.

"arigatou nii-san" naruto terlihat bahagia saat mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya kepada sasuke.

"Hn"

"sampai ketemu di rumah sasuke-nii, aku pergi dulu" setelah pamit, naruto segera turun dari mobil.

Sasuke terus memperhatikan jalan adiknya yang sedikit pincang karna kaki kirinya yang terluka itu

"baka otouto" gumamnya, lalu segera turun.

"ehh...a—apa yang sasuke-nii lakukan?" tanya naruto kaget karna sasuke sudah ada di hadapannya dengan posisi berjongkok membelakanginya.

"naik kepunggungku. Aku akan mengantarmu ke kelas"

"ta—tapi..."

"cepatlah dobe"

Naruto pasrah mengikuti perintah nii-sannya itu. ia tak ingin mengambil resiko buruk jika tak menuruti perkataan sasuke. Kedua tangannya ia lingkarkan di leher sasuke dan mulai menyandarkan beban tubuhnya di punggung sasuke.

Sepanjang koridor sekolah, naruto terus menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah menahan malu di punggung sasuke. Bagaimana tidak, setiap pasang mata siswa yang mereka lewati bagai ingin menelannya hidup-hidup.

"nii-san, a-ku turun disini saja ya. Kelasku juga sudah dekat kok"

"tidak"

"ta—pi aku risih dengan tatapan mereka semua. Apalagi para fans girl mu. Mereka seperti akan membunuhku hidup-hidup"

"kau berani menentangku naruto?!"

"tidak, bukan seperti itu maksudku nii-san"

"kalau begitu kau diam saja. Jangan pedulikan mereka. Lagian apa yang kau cemaskan. Seluruh sekolah juga tau kalau kita ini cuma kakak adik"

DEG

"hmm, kau benar. Kita cuma kakak adik" ujarnya lirih.

'maafkan aku nii-san. Maafkan aku karna telah lancang mencintaimu. Kau pasti jijik padaku kalau tahu bahwa aku yang seorang laki-laki berani-beraninya menyukai mu' batin naruto sedih. Ingin menangis rasanya saat ia tau kalau cintanya pada sasuke tak akan pernah mendapat akhir yang indah. Bagaimana mungkin bisa menjadi akhir yang indah jika awal untuk mengungkapkan perasaan itu saja tak akan pernah bisa.

"sasuke-nii"

"Hn"

"gomen"

Keduanya diam. Tak satupun berniat memulai pembicaraan. Bahkan kini mereka sudah berada di depan pintu kelas naruto. Sasuke sedikit membungkuk, mencoba merendahkan tubuhnya agar naruto bisa turun dari gendongannya

"ada apa?" tanya sasuke langsung ke inti.

"tidak ada apa-apa" naruto mencoba tersenyum. Ia tak ingin sasuke tau bagaimana sakitnya perasaannya saat ini. Bahkan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan sekarang jauh lebih sakit dari pada saat ia diabaikan oleh sang ayah

"jangan membohongiku. aku tau kau hanya memaksakan senyumanmu itu"

"aku baru ingat kalau aku belum mengerjakan pr dari asuma sensei. Aku masuk ke kelas dulu sasuke-nii"

mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sasuke tahu itu. tapi ia hanya diam saat naruto segera masuk ke kelasnya dan segera menutup pintu kelas tersebut

"ohayou nar-" perkataan kiba terhenti saat melihat keadaan naruto yang berjalan pincang ke arah mejanya.

"kakimu kenapa naruto?"

"tadi pagi aku sedikit mengalami kecelakaan kecil di rumah" naruto meletakkan tasnya di atas meja samping kiba dan segera duduk di bangkunya.

"tadi aku lihat kau di antar sasuke senpai"

Naruto bungkam, lalu membenamkan kepalanya diatas kedua tangannya yang berada di atas meja. Jauh didalam, seluruh pertahanannya telah runtuh. Ucapan sasuke tadi yang menegaskan hubungan diantara mereka benar-benar membuatnya kembali terluka dan merasa frustasi.

Melihat keterdiaman naruto, kiba memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut lagi mengenai sasuke. Meskipun naruto tak pernah mengatakan kalau ia menyukai sasuke kepada dirinya, tapi kiba bukan orang bodoh yang tak bisa melihat tatapan dari perasaan cinta yang dimiliki oleh naruto untuk sasuke. Dan lagi-lagi, pengertian dalam diamlah yang bisa ia berikan untuk sahabatnya itu.

Kiba melirik jam tangannya, 3 menit lagi sebelum jam pelajaran dimulai. Ia tak ingin naruto mendapat masalah jika pemuda blonde disampingnya itu tak segera menata hatinya kembali. Jam pertama adalah mata pelajaran asuma sensei. Sensei yang selalu dengan kejamnya menyuruh muridnya keluar kelas jika dia melihat ada murid yang tak berminat untuk mengikuti jam pelajaran yang ia ajarkan. Dari pada moodnya rusak di tengah pelajaaran gara-gara ada siswa yang membuat dia emosi, mending itu murid ia binasakan lebih awal di jam pelajarannya.

"tiga menit lagi pelajaran akan dimulai naru" ucap kiba dengan suara halus. Ditepuknya bahu naruto pelan

Naruto menghela nafas, lalu menghembuskannya kuat-kuat. Ketika wajahnya terangkat. Kesedihan yang terakumulasi membuat kiba tertegun. Tetapi kiba tetap tak ingin bertanya apapun.

" mau kemana?" tanya kiba saat melihat naruto yang tiba-tiba berdiri

"Aku ingin mencuci muka sebentar"

"biar kutemani" ucap kiba yang ikut berdiri dari kursinya

"tidak usah, aku ingin sendiri dulu saat ini. Maaf kalau kau harus duduk sendirian di jam pelajaran asuma sensei, kiba"

"yasudah. Kau tenangkan saja dulu pikiranmu. Nanti akan kubilang ke asuma sensei kalau kau lagi sakit di ruangan uks"

"arigatou kiba" ucap naruto tersenyum

"jangan tersenyum seperti itu bodoh. Senyumanmu itu lebih terlihat seperti air mata bagiku. Cepat pergi sana. Nanti keburu sensei masuk kelas"

Tidur tenang naruto terganggu saat telinganya menangkap suara-suara asing yang berasal entah dari mana. Ia sekarang berada di atap sekolah. Tempat itu harusnya selalu sepi karna tidak ada murid yang pernah mendatangi atap sekolah. karna merasa tempat ini aman, makanya naruto selalu kesini setiap ia ada masalah. Seperti hari ini.

Saat kedua manik secerah langit itu terbuka, naruto melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di tangannya "sial, sudah berapa jam aku tertidur" umpatnya lalu segera bangun dari posisi telentang saat ia tidur tadi.

"cih, ini benar-benar hari sial untukku" dengan cuek naruto berjalan ke arah satu-satunya pintu yang ada di atas atap gedung sekolahnya tersebut. Berusaha tak peduli dengan aksi pembully-an yang tengah dilakukan oleh senpai-senpainya terhadap seorang siswa laki-laki seangkatannya.

Sekali lihat saja naruto sudah tahu kalau masalah kali ini mengatas namakan senior dan junior. Setiap tingkatan kelas di konoha internasional high school memang tercetak jelas pada blazer hitam yang dikenakan setiap siswa. Angka romawi yang melambangkan tingkatan kelas itu terlihat jelas tepat di bagian dada sebelah kiri yang tersulam dengan benang berwarna emas. Berada tepat di bawah lambang kebanggaan sekolah swasta elit tersebut.

"berhenti kau pirang" panggil pemuda berambut panjang yang mempunyai warna rambut senada dengan naruto.

"apa ku bilang, ini memang hari sialku" gumam naruto lalu berbalik menghadap ke arah lima senpainya itu

"jangan salah paham senpai. Aku bukan bermaksud ikut campur urusan kalian. Aku hanya lebih dulu berada disini dari pada kalian"

"sepertinya aku mengenalmu" ucap teman dari pemuda berambut pirang panjang tadi

"kau benar hidan, aku juga merasa familiar dengan bocah ini" tampak pemuda beramput merah sedang berpikir. Mencoba mengingat dimana ia pernah melihat wajah naruto

"ternyata kau mempunya pemikiran yang sama denganku sasori"

"daripa mempermasalahkan itu, apaka kalian tidak sedikit kejam dengannya" tunjuk naruto pada pemuda yang tengah meringkuk dilantai dengan banyak luka lebam diwajahnya

"bagaimanapun perkelahian ini tidak adil. lima orang senpai menghabisi seorang junior. Seperti pencundang saja" naruto berjalan menghampiri pemuda yang menjadi korban kekejaman para senpainya tersebut.

"kau baik-baik saja?" tanya naruto yang dibalas dengan anggukan lemah dari pemuda tersebut

SRET

Dengan kasar, kerah baju naruto ditarik paksa oleh pemuda berambut merah bermata ungu dengan lingkaran seperti spiral "kau, uchiha naruto bukan? Anak kelas satu. Adik dari-"

"uchiha sasuke" pemuda bersurai merah yang memiliki tato bertuliskan huruf kanji di dahinya memotong ucapan nagato

"haha...kebetulan sekali ya kalau begitu, gaara" ucap deidara menyeringai saat mengetahui indentitas naruto

"kau benar-benar dalam masalah bocah. Apa kau tau kami siapa?"

"apa peduliku mata aneh. Lepas!" maki naruto pada nagato. Ia terus meronta agar senpainya itu melepas cengkraman pada kerah kemeja putih miliknya.

"karna kau mempunya wajah yang manis, maka aku akan memberikanmu sedikit informasi. Kami adalah akatsuki. Orang-orang yang berkuasa di sekolah ini. Dan uchiha sasuke, dia adalah musuh kami sekaligus rival abadi gaara"

"gaara, tentu kau tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini bukan?" hidan semakin bersemangat melihat mangsa empuk mereka tak berdaya melawan nagato

"habisi dia" perintah pemuda yang di panggil gaara tersebut

"akhirnya kau mengucapkan kata-kata itu juga gaara. Hey uchiha, tamatlah riwayatmu" pemuda bernama sasori itu segera mendekat ke arah naruto. Di susul dengan hidan dan deidara dengan senyum iblis yang menakutkan

BUKKK

BUKKK

BUKKK

BUKKK

Tanpa mendapat perlawanan yang berarti dari naruto, keempat senpainya itu menghajar tubuhnya tanpa belas kasihan. Kesempatan untuk balas dendam kepada uchiha sasuke tak akan pernah mereka lewatkan begitu saja, walaupun pembalasan itu lewat orang yang salah. Selama masih ada hubungannya dengan sasuke, mereka akan menghancurkan tanpa tersisa.

"apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah melihat keadaan adikmu seperti itu sasuke. Membunuhku? Hahhh...aku tak sabar melihat ekspresi datar mu itu hancur. Pasti sangat menghibur" dengan senyum liciknya, gaara terus menonton ke empat temannya menghajar naruto tanpa berniat ikut ambil bagian dalam pengeroyokan uchiha tersebut. Melihat ekspresi kesakitan di wajah uchiha bungsu itu menjadi hiburan tersendiri untuknya

"ada apa ini?! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

"cih, mengganggu kesenanganku saja" dengan kesal gaara melihat orang yang berjalan menghampiri mereka


	2. Chapter 2

character in story:

uchiha naruto: 16 thn

uchiha sasuke: 18 thn

sabaku gaara: 18 thn

* * *

**Cerita sebelumnya:**

"ada apa ini?! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

"cih, mengganggu kesenanganku saja" dengan kesal gaara melihat orang yang berjalan menghampiri mereka.

_**Ruang Kepala Sekolah**_

"jelaskan apa yang terjadi di atap sekolah tadi?" tanya sang kepala sekolah dengan papan nama bertuliskan hashirama senju di atas meja kebanggaannya

"tidak ada yang perlu di jelaskan" jawab gaara santai. Ketenangan di wajahnya benar-benar tak terpengaruh sedikitpun dengan aura gelap sang kepala sekolah yang sedang menahan emosinya.

Hashirama mendesah berat, merasa frustasi dengan sikap anak didiknya satu itu "aku akan mengirim surat panggilan kepada orang tua kali-"

"teman-temanku tidak ada kaitannya dengan pengeroyokan itu. aku yang memaksa mereka untuk melakukannya"

Sasori,nagato,deidara dan hidan tersentak mendengar perkataan gaara. Keempat pemuda itu menatap gaara bingung.

"benar begitu?" tanya hashirama meminta jawaban kepada empat pemuda tersebut. Tapi mereka hanya diam, tak mengerti apakah harus berkata jujur atau mengikuti skenario dadakan yang dibuat gaara

"anda menuduhku berbohong"

"baiklah" hashirama menyerah

"tapi bukan berarti mereka lolos dari hukuman. Kalian berempat akan kuhukum membersihkan gedung olah raga sepulang sekolah selama satu minggu. Dan kau gaara, aku akan mengirimkan surat panggilan orang tua kepada ayahmu. Kau juga akan kuberikan skorsing selama 3 hari. Kau mengerti?!"

"Hm" gaara segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya, berjalan menuju pintu keluar tanpa mempedulikan teriakan kepala sekolah yang terus memanggil namanya

Diluar, beberapa meter dari ruang kepala sekolah, pemuda bersurai pirang sedang terlibat adu mulut dengan pria paruh baya bersurai raven.

"kenapa kau selalu membuat masalah naruto!" bentaknya pada pemuda yang dipanggilnya naruto

"tapi ini bukan karna kesalahanku tou-san. Mereka yang-"

PLAKKK

"kepala sekolah mu menelfonku karna kau terlibat perkelahian dengan para senpaimu, dan kini kau mencoba menyalahkan orang lain?! Kau membuatku kecewa naruto. Lebih baik memang hanya ada satu uchiha sebagai anakku" ucapnya dingin. tanpa menyadari kalau kata-katanya barusan telah menyakiti si bungsu uchiha, fugaku berjalan menuju ruangan kepala sekolah. Menjumpai pimpinan sekolah elit itu memanglah tujuannya datang ke sekolah ini.

'_Lebih baik memang hanya ada satu uchiha sebagai anakku'_

'_Lebih baik memang hanya ada satu uchiha sebagai anakku'_

'_Lebih baik memang hanya ada satu uchiha sebagai anakku'_

Lunglai, disandarkannya tubuhnya ke dinding. Tubuh itu meluruh disana. Bahkan darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya tak ia pedulikan. Ucapan sang ayah yang menyakitkan terus terngiang di telinganya.

"apa salahku tou-san. Sampai kapan kau akan terus membenciku seperti ini" suara itu nyaris selirih embusan angin.

Sepasang manik emerald milik pemuda bersurai merah memperhatikan naruto dalam diam. Bola matanya terus mengarah pada naruto yang kini terduduk dilantai dengan kepala menunduk dalam. Kedua lututnya yang terlipat menyangga kedua lengannya dengan kesepuluh jarinya bertaut erat.

"...ra, gaara?"

Gaara tersentak saat mendapati tangan deidara berada di bahunya. Seperti orang yang kebingungan, gaara memperhatikan temannya satu persatu. Entah sejak kapan keempat temannya itu sudah berdiri di belakangnya

"kau kenapa? Melamun hmm?"

"tidak. Kita pergi"

Keempat pemuda itu hanya saling pandang tak mengerti melihat sikap aneh gaara barusan.

"hey gaara, tunggu" suara cempreng deidara menggema di sepanjang koridor, lalu ia berlari mengejar gaara yang sudah jauh berada di depannya

* * *

"selamat datang tuan muda" iruka, sang kepala pelayan uchiha menundukkan kepalanya saat menyambut kepulangan sasuke

"Hn"

"saya akan segera menyuruh maid menyiapkan makan malam untuk anda"

"tidak usah, aku sudah makan diluar tadi"

"tuan besar-"

"ayah tidak pulang. Sehabis rapat tadi dia langsung terbang ke kyoto untuk urusan bisnis" potong sasuke seakan tau apa yang ingin ditanyakan oleh iruka yang sedari tadi berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang

Fugaku memang sering melibatkan sasuke dalam rapat-rapat penting perusahaan. Kejeniusan anak nya itu selalu membuat para rekan bisnisnya berdecak kagum dan berakhir dengan penandatangan kontrak untuk proyek besar yang sangat menguntungkan perusahaan

Langkah kaki pemuda raven itu terhenti saat mendapati naruto tidur di sofa panjang ruang keluarga dengan keadaan tv yang masih menyala "kenapa dia tidur disini?" sasuke melirik jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam

"maafkan saya tuan muda. terakhir kali saya tinggalkan, tuan muda naruto masih asik menonton dvd"

Sasuke memperhatikan luka-luka di tubuh adiknya itu dengan seksama. Peristiwa perkelahian naruto dengan angota akatsuki telah ia dengar dari shikamaru, sahabatnya. Tapi ia tak menyangka kalau luka-luka yang di dapat oleh naruto akan separah ini.

"apa kau sudah memanggil kabuto untuk mengobati luka-lukanya?"

"sudah, tapi tuan muda naruto menolak untuk bertemu kabuto-san. saya sudah membujuknya agar mau diobati oleh kabuto-san. saat kabuto-san datang, tuan muda naru mengunci dirinya dikamar. kabuto-san hanya meninggalkan beberapa obat untuk diminum oleh tuan muda naruto"

Penjelasan iruka sama sekali tak membuat sasuke terkejut. Karna ia tau dari dulu naruto memang paling benci dengan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan medis, baik itu dengan obat-dokter-rumah sakit atau ruangan serba putih yang menjadi ciri khas sebuah rumah sakit. Kebencian pemuda itu muncul karna peristiwa 7 tahun yang lalu

"aku akan membawanya ke kamar, kau bereskan semua ini"

"baik" iruka mulai membereskan ruang keluarga yang berantakan oleh beberapa kaset dvd, buku-buku pelajaran tuan mudanya itu, lalu beberapa bungkus kue kering dan cup ramen

"satu lagi, kau buang semua persedian ramen milik naruto. Aku tidak suka dia memakan makanan menjijikkan itu. kau paham iruka"

"ya, saya mengerti"

Sasuke berjalan mendekati sofa tempat naruto tidur. Satu tangan ia selipkan di bawah tengkuk leher adiknya itu, sementara tangan satunya lagi sudah berada di bawah lipatan siku kaki pemuda pirang itu. Dengan hati-hati, ia menggendong naruto yang masih tertidur menuju kamar adiknya yang terletak di lantai dua.

Perlahan, sasuke membaringkan tubuh naruto di atas tempat tidur, Menarik selimut tebal bermotif awan biru hingga menutupi dada naruto. Dalam diam, manik gelap pemuda raven itu terus mengamati sosok sang adik. Menatap dengan sorot mata yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Dengan ekspresi wajah yang juga tidak bisa dibaca.

"maafkan aku naruto" gumamnya lirih

_**Empat hari kemudian**_

Jika kebanyakan orang lebih memilih untuk berada di tempat yang teduh saat matahari di kota tokyo bersinar dengan sangat terik, maka sekolah konoha internasional akan membuat pengecualian untuh siang hari ini.

Mungkin kalian akan bertanya kenapa lapangan basket outdoor sekolah tersebut di padati oleh sejumlah siswa, dan kalian akan mendengar...

"kyaaaaa...sasuke-kun kerennnn"

"gaara-kun...daisuki"

"sasuke senpai..."

"gaara senpai..."

"cih, apa-apan teriakan mereka itu. merusak pendengaran ku saja" decak kesal seorang pemuda dengan tato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya

"hahahaha...bilang saja kau iri dengan kemampuan mereka kiba" komentar naruto tanpa melepas pandangannya dari para anak kelas tiga yang sedang bermain basket, mungkin lebih tepatnya pandangan pemuda blonde itu terus tertuju pada laki-laki bersurai raven yang kini sedang melakukan passing

"aku tidak tertarik dengan olah raga itu. jadi tak ada yang perlu aku irikan dengan kemampuan mereka" kiba memandang naruto yang berdiri disampingnya. melihat naruto yang terus tersenyum dengan pandangan terfokus ke tengah lapangan, ia pun mencoba melihat objek yang sedang menyita perhatian sahabat pirangnya itu.

Uchiha sasuke, harusnya kiba sudah bisa menebak orang itu dari awal. Uchiha naruto, bisakah sehari jasa kau tidak memperhatikan kakak laki-laki mu itu secara diam-diam.

"bisakah kau hentikan senyuman bodoh mu itu saat melihat sasuke senpai naruto? Bukankah kalian tinggal satu rumah. Apa kau tidak bosan melihat wajah orang itu setiap hari hah?"

"Ehh?" naruto menatap kiba bingung "apa maksudmu kiba?"

"bukan apa maksudku, tapi kapan kau akan jujur mengenai perasaanmu itu padaku naru. Apa kau masih menganggap aku ini sebagai sahabat hmm?"

'mungkinkah kiba tau kalau aku mencintai sasuke-nii?' tanya naruto dalam hati

"aku sudah tau, tapi hanya berpura-pura tidak tahu selama ini" sapphire milik naruto melotot sempurna mendengar ucapan kiba. Benar-benar tak menyangka perasaannya bisa dengan mudah diketahui oleh sahabatnya itu. pandangannya kemudian tertuju pada sasuke. Takut jika ternyata anikinya itu juga tau dengan perasaannya itu. karna kiba yang memiliki otak dibawah rata-rata saja bisa tau, apa lagi dengan sasuke yang memiliki otak super jenius.

Demi kami-sama. maka naruto terselamatkan untuk kecemasannya yang satu itu.

Tahukah kau naruto, bahwa seorang uchiha sasuke juga mempunya kekurangan? Dan kekurangan itu adalah ketidak pekaannya terhadap perasaan cinta yang kau punya untuknya. Karna pemuda raven itu juga mempunyai masalah yang sama denganmu.

BRUKKK

"aarrrgghh..." gaara jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"apa masalah mu uchiha!" bentaknya marah karna ia yakin tadi sasuke dengan sengaja melempar bola basket itu ke arahnya

"tanganku tadi licin, jadi passing ku sedikit meleset dan mengenai kepalamu

Uchiha sasuke seorang pembohong besar. Semua orang juga tau kalau posisi gaara tadi bukan berada dalam area untuk memberikan passing pada teman setim pemuda raven tersebut. Jelas-jelas mereka semua melihat di dekat gaara tidak ada teman-teman setim sasuke yang berdiri di sana. Melakukan passing pada gaara yang jelas-jelas tim lawan? jangan konyol. Sasuke memang sengaja mengarahkan bola itu pada gaara, dan itulah kenyataan yang sebenarnya

Gara segera berdiri setelah dibantu oleh nagato "brengsek! Kau sengajakan membuatku celaka! Dasar uchiha sialan"

BUKKK

"kyaaaa..." teriak beberapa siswi panik saat melihat darah mengalir di wajah pemuda berambut pirang

Entah sejak kapan pemuda itu berdiri di depan sasuke dan mengorbankan wajahnya untuk menerima pukulan dari gaara.

"k-kau" gaara tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya saat mendapati pelipis sebelah kanan pemuda itu mengeluarkan darah akibat pukulan kerasnya barusan.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan ekspresi gaara, sasuke juga tertegun saat mendapati tubuh adiknya sudah tergeletak di lapangan basket dengan darah yang terus mengalir di wajahnya

"naruto!" teriak kiba di pinggir lapangan, kemudian berlari menghampiri sahabatnya

"apa yang kau lakukan bodoh" dengan hati-hati, kiba membantu naruto duduk

"a-aku baik-baik saja kiba, aarggh..."

"aku akan membawamu ke ruang kesehatan. Lukamu harus segera di obati"

"aku tidak suka pergi keruangan itu" tolak naruto.

"jangan keras kepala, darah mu itu harus segera di hentikan"

"aku tidak mau kiba, argghh..." rintihan kesakitan itu kembali keluar saat sebuah tangan mencengkram lengannya, memaksa tubuhnya untuk segera berdiri

"senpai" kiba menatap taajam sasuke yang kini menarik paksa tubuh naruto

"aku yang akan membawanya ke ruang pengobatan" tandas sasuke

"aku tidak mau nii-san. Aku benci tempat seperti itu" tolak naruto yang masih bersikeras tak ingin pergi keruang kesehatan. Namun sasuke tak peduli, ia tetap menarik paksa naruto meski pemuda itu terus meronta

"nii-san!" dengan kasar, ia melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman sasuke. "aku tidak mau. Tidak mau. Tidak mau" kalimat penolakan itu terus ia ucapkan.

"NARUTO!" teriak sasuke marah. Sasuke menatap naruto dengan bara kemarahan yang berkilat di kedua matanya.

Semua orang yang berada disana nyaris tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Untuk pertama kalinya dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri, seorang uchiha sasuke bisa mempunyai ekspresi layaknya manusia normal lainnya. Ohh ingatkan para maniak fans pemuda raven itu untuk berterima kasih kepada uchiha naruto yang telah membuat si pangeran es sekolah mengeluarkan ekspresi yang begitu...KEREN!

Mereka saling berhadapan. Naruto menatap diam. Pada seseorang yang berdiri sangat dekat di hadapannya, uchiha sasuke.

"nii-san..."

"terserah..." ucap sasuke kemudian. "apapun yang ingin kau lakukan. Apapun yang terjadi. aku tidak akan peduli lagi" sasuke berbalik, meninggallkan lapangan basket tanpa pernah lagi melihat kebelakang.

Naruto terguncang. Ada permohonan yang menggila dalam diam. Agar sasuke menoleh, sesaat saja. agar ada alasan untuk menahan langkah pemuda raven tersebut. Bahkan kalau perlu ia akan mengikuti semua perintah sasuke. Ia akan bersedia pergi dengan sasuke ke ruang kesehatan untuk mengobati lukanya, atau bila perlu kerumah sakit sekalian.

Terlambat!

Sasuke berbelok dan akhirnya...menghilang!

Kiba menatap naruto dengan pandangan nelangsa, kemudian dihampirinya sosok rapuh naruto "kita pergi naruto"

Naruto mengangguk lemah. Menerima rangkulan kiba di bahunya tanpa perlawanan. Cowok pirang itu telah menemukan kembali ketenangannya. Ketenangan palsu yang berhasil menipu semua mata, Karna rangkulan sahabat baiknya itu telah mengaburkan **KETERJATUHAN** naruto dengan sangat sempurna.

Tapi, ada yang dilihat gaara namun tidak dilihat orang lain. Kembalinya reaksi tenang naruto yang tiba-tiba adalah luka serius yang tersamarkan.

Lain halnya dengan naruto yang selalu bisa menyembunyikan rasa sakit yang bersarang dihatinya hanya dengan sebuah senyuman, maka sasuke tak akan pernah bisa melakukan hal yang sama. cowok itu butuh pelampiasan setelah ia merasakan rasa sakit itu kembali berdenyut dalam hatinya, agar ia bisa mendapatkan kembali ketenangan sempurna milik uchiha. Dan dalam sebuah ruangan bertuliskan "ruang penyimpanan alat" tergantung di atas pintu, sasuke mengamuk seperti orang kesetanan.

"brengsek!"

PRANGGGG

Sebuah cermin besar yang bersandar di dinding tak lagi berbentuk saat sasuke meluapkan kemarahannya dengan meninju cermin tersebut tanpa ragu. Tak dihiraukannya cairan merah kental yang perlahan jatuh di atas lantai.

"lupain apa yang kau ucapkan tadi dan minta maaf padanya" ucap shikamaru yang telah bersandar di ambang pintu

"Tck, jangan bercanda" sasuke berdecak kesal mendengar ucapan shikamaru yang terdengar seperti sedang mengguruinya

"kalau gitu maafkan dia" kali ini sai angkat bicara "tapi kalau kau ngak mau ngelakuin ke duanya, lepasin dia. Jangan begini. Maafin ngak mau, ngelepasin juga ngak mau. Menyengsarakan diri sendiri saja"

Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah sai yang berdiri disamping shikamaru. Pemuda itu membalas tatapan sasuke dengan senyuman kaku yang menjadi ciri khas pemuda itu "jangan ikut campur"

"jangan bersikap kekanak-kanakan sasuke. Sikapmu tadi terlalu berlebihan. Harusnya kau sudah tau apa alasan naruto bersikeras tak mau mengobati lukanya di ruang kesehatan. kau lebih tau tentangnya dari siapaun bukan"

Sasuke tak mengubris perkataan shikamaru. Pemuda raven itu hanya berjalan keluar dan melewati kedua temannya begitu saja

"dasar kerasa kepala" shikamaru menghela nafas, benar-benar putus asa menghadapi sasuke dan sifat tsunderenya itu.

* * *

Dalam sebuah apartemen dengan desain mewah serta dipenuhi perabotan dan alat-alat elektronik mahal, seorang pemuda dengan sebuah telfon yang bertengger di telinga sebelah kanannya, berdiri menghadap kaca trasparan yang menyuguhkan indahnya pemandangan kota tokyo di malam hari dari lantai 29.

"aku ingin kau menyelidiki seseorang untukku" ucap pemuda tersebut pada seseorang yang bera di ujung telfon sana

[...]

"namanya uchiha naruto. Aku ingin laporan tentang pemuda itu secepatnya"

KLIKK

Sambungan telfon keduanyapun terputus

* * *

arigatou minna buat semua reviews, favorite dan buat yang udah follow. awalnya sempat pesimis buat upload cerita sasunaru dengan alur kayak gini, tapi karna responnya positif, aku punya alasan buat ngelanjutinnya.

review please.


	3. Chapter 3

character in story:

uchiha naruto: 16 thn

uchiha sasuke: 18 thn

sabaku gaara: 18 thn

* * *

Hampir setengah jam naruto menatap makanan yag tersaji dihadapannya tanpa menyentuhnya sedikit pun. Selera makannya telah hilang saat melihat sasuke pergi dengan sengaja dari ruangan tersebut saat dirinya datang.

"tuan muda, anda baik-baik saja?" naruto menoleh kesamping, menatap laki-laki dengan rambut dikuncir keatas yang berdiri disampingnya

"apa kau membenciku iruka-san?" tanya-nya terluka, benar-benar merasa kasihan pada dirinya sendiri

Hanya sebuah tatapan kesedihan yang menyertai keterdiaman laki-laki dewasa itu. Lagi-lagi ia harus melihat keterpurukan tanpa dasar pada sosok anak laki-laki bersurai pirang tersebut. Sepuluh tahun sudah ia mengenal anak laki-laki bernama naruto itu. menyayangi dan menjaga uchiha bungsu itu seperti anak kandungnya sendiri. dan ia selalu bisa merasakan anak bungsu keluarga uchiha itu menyimpan tangis yang mengkristal. naruto yang ceria dan selalu bersemangat hanya ada di masa lalu.

"apa kau membenciku?" tanyanya sekali lagi karna kepala pelayan keluarganya itu tak kunjung memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan yang telah ia lontarkan

Iruka tersenyum, dengan penuh kasih sayang dibelainya surai pirang naruto "saya sangat menyayangi anda tuan muda. Bahkan anda sudah saya anggap seperti anak kandung saya sendiri" jawabnya jujur

"begitu ya-" naruto diam sejenak

"-mungkin lebih baik dari awal iruka-san saja yang mengadopsiku"

"apa yang anda katakan tuan muda. Kalau fugaku-sama dan sasuke-sama mendengar ucapan anda barusan mereka akan sedih. Mereka sangat menyayangi anda tuan muda"

"sekarang otou-san sudah tidak menyayangiku lagi iruka-san. Nii-san, kapan dia pernah menyayangiku. Tidak pernah iruka-san. Nii-san tidak pernah menyayangiku. Bahkan dari awal kedatanganku di rumah ini, hanya tatapan dingin yang selalu aku dapatkan darinya"

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti keduanya. Dalam pikirannya, iruka membantah semua ucapan naruto barusan, tapi ia juga tidak bisa menyalahkan ucapan tuan mudanya itu. karna kenyataannya, selama didepan naruto, sasuke memang selalu bersikap dingin dan sering mengacuhkan keberadaan si pirang.

Tapi akan ada sasuke dengan kasih sayang, kepedulian dan perlindungan yang besar yang ia berikan untuk adiknya itu tanpa sepengetahuan naruto. Sampai sekarang ia selalu mempertanyakan alasan kenapa sasuke selalu menyembunyikan semua itu dan terus menerus menyakiti naruto dengan semua kepalsuan yang ia tunjukkan selama ini.

Dan mungkin hanya dirinyalah satu-satunya orang di rumah itu yang sedikit mengetahui rahasia uchiha sulung tersebut.

Rahasia pertama.

Ia selalu memergoki sasuke diam-diam pergi ke kamar naruto saat sang pemilik kamar itu sudah tertidur. Cowok berambut raven tersebut selalu memperbaiki posisi selimut sang adik yang memang selalu berantakan saat tidur dan berakhir dengan usapan lembut pada surai pirang milik adiknya itu. bahkan iruka selalu mendapati sudut bibir uchiha sasuke akan melengkung ke atas saat memandangi wajah polos naruto saat tidur. Seorang uchiha sasuke tersenyum, sulit dipercaya.

Rahasia lainnya.

Cowok raven itu dengan sengaja meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di anak tangga, atau dilantai, bahkan cowok itu pernah meletakkan sejumlah uang yang cukup banyak di depan pintu masuk utama mansion uchiha. semua itu ia lakukan saat jatah uang jajan bulanan naruto habis lebih cepat karna adiknya itu membeli beberapa perlengkapan alat lukis. sampai detik ini, naruto tidak pernah mengetahui bahwa keberadaan uang-uang itu telah diatur sedemikian rupa oleh kakaknya yang ia anggap selalu membenci dirinya.

"iruka-san, apa kau tau apa yang kupikirkan saat ini" naruto mengatup kedua rahangnya kuat-kuat. Mati-matian bertahan agar jeritan keputus asaan itu tidak keluar

"lebih baik aku mati dalam kecelakaan itu dari pada-"

"tuan muda!" tanpa sadar iruka membantak naruto. ada sesuatu dalam kalimat yang diucapkan naruto yang membuatnya takut. Ketakutan itu muncul bukan karna naruto kembali mengungkit peristiwa kecelakaan terdahulu, melainkan karna cowok pirang itu kembali berpikir tentang kematian. Ingatan menyakitkan itu terputar kembali dalam otaknya. Bagaimana terobsesinya uchiha naruto dengan kematian setelah keluar dari rumah sakit tujuh tahun yang lalu. Uchiha bungsu itu telah tiga kali melakukan usaha bunuh diri. Usaha yang ketiga hampir fatal. Membuatnya terpaksa masuk IGD.

"m-maafkan saya tuan muda, saya tidak bermaksud berlaku kurang ajar pada anda"

"kenapa iruka-san. Kenapa kau marah. Aku hanya ingin bicara jujur tentang apa yang ku pikirkan saat ini"

"pernahkah anda sedikit saja memikirkan perasaan saya saat anda mengatahal hal seperti tadi tuan muda? Mungkin perasaan saya tidaklah penting, mengingat kalau saya hanyalah seorang pelayan di rumah ini. Tapi saya mohon, anda pikirkan perasaan fugaku-sama dan sasuke-sama tuan muda. Mereka sangat menyayangi anda"

"hentikan iruka-san." ucap naruto pelan, tubuhnya mulai bergetar. Namun iruka mengabaikan ucapan itu

"sudah banyak yang mereka korbankan demi kebahagian anda tuan muda. Bagaimana mungkin anda terus mengharapkan kematian setelah apa yang mikoto-sama korbankan untuk anda" kemarahan telah menguasai dirinya. Bahkan iruka tidak menyadari ucapannya telah menghantam tepat dititik paling rawan

"BERHENTI KATAKU!" teriak naruto menggelegar. Seketika iruka membeku mendapati wajah naruto yang berubah pucat pasi

"kau tidak mengerti. Mereka juga tidak mengerti. Tidak ada satupun orang yang mengerti dengan perasaanku" kepalanya menggeleng kuat. tubuhnya limbung, berusaha untuk berdiri.

"kau, otou-san, kaa-san, aniki, kalian semua egois!" perlahan dia berjalan mundur

"t—tuan muda, maafkan saya. Saya tidak bermaksud berkata seperti itu" ucap iruka khawatir. benar-benar merutuki kebodohannya.

"kau memintaku untuk mengerti perasaan mu, perasaan tou-san, aniki, lalu bagaimana dengan perasaan ku hah! Siapa yang akan mengerti! Aku juga terluka, sama seperti kalian!" Buku-buku jarinya memutih, kedua tangannya terkepal kuat.

"naruto" sebuah suara memanggil namanya dari belakang

Naruto berbalik, menatap ayahnya yang berdiri tepat dibelakangnya

"Apa yang-" belum sempat fugaku menyelesaikan kalimatnya, naruto sudah berlari melewati pria itu dan meninggalkan ruangan makan.

Ia semakin mempercepat larinya saat menaiki tangga, buru-buru ia masuk ke kamar dan mengunci diri di dalam kamar.

Berdiri mematung di depan puluhan figura yang tergantung di dinding kamar bernuansa biru laut tersebut. Sapphire miliknya mengamati satu demi satu tiap objek dengan latar belakang berbeda yang telah diabadikan dalam bentuk gambar dua dimensi. Bukti kebersamaan dirinya dengan kedua orang tua serta kakak laki-lakinya. Dan sekarang, semua itu telah menjadi kenangan. Semanis apapun yang namanya kenangan, itu akan tetap menjadi kenangan. Abstrak, dan adanya jauh dibelakang.

Sebelah tangannya berada di dada, ditekannya telapak tangan itu sekuat yang ia bisa. Sesak dan sakit, bertahun-tahun ia selalu merasakan hal yang sama, ditempat yang sama

"sakit kaa-san" desisnya lirih "ini benar-benar menyakitkan" ucapnya pada figura dengan ukuran paling besar. Figura dengan objek seorang wanita cantik dengan surai panjang berwarna biru kehitaman.

"sampai kapan? Sampai kapan luka di hatiku akan sembuh? Apakah waktu itu akan tiba?" kedua sapphire itu perlahan terpejam. Tersenyum miris pada diri sendiri

Sungguh, ia ingin menangis sekarang. Tapi tidak bisa. Ada janji yang harus ia tepati. Ada permohonan yang harus ia jaga. Kali ini pun sama, tangis itu kembali harus ditelannya bulat-bulat.

_**Flashback**_

"fugaku, apa kau tidak merasa kalau sasuke kecil kita terlihat menyedihkan untuk anak seusianya" dengan entengnya, uchiha mikoto bersandar di bahu suaminya yang masih berkutat dengan pekerjaan pada laptop dalam pangkuannya di atas ranjang mereka

"bagiku tidak. Dia jenius. Kemampuan anak itu lebih dari yang ku harapkan" jawab fugaku tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada istrinya

"dia terlalu mirip denganmu. Aku tidak suka melihat sasuke yang sekarang. Padahal dulu dia sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Ini semua salahmu" kata mikoto yang mulai menyalahkan fugaku "Harusnya kau tidak meracuni kepolosan anak kita pada hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan bisnis"

Uchiha fugaku hanya tersenyum geli melihat wajah istrinya yang cemberut, tapi tetap terlihat cantik "bagaimana lagi, sasuke anakku. Tentu ia akan mewarisi sifatku. Harusnya kau bangga padanya"

"dimana letak jeniusnya, dengan pemikiran sedewasa itu dia jadi tidak terlihat seperti anak normal seusianya. Bagaimana kalau kita memberikannya seorang adik. Mungkin sasuke kesepian"

Gerakan jarinya seketika terhenti. Ditutupnya laptop berwarna putih itu lalu diletakkannya diatas meja samping tempat tidur. Dirubahnya posisi duduk menghadap istrinya yang menatap bingung "kau tidak lupa dengan perkataan dokterkan mikoto. Ingat kondisimu sekarang. Dengan keadaan jantungmu yang sekarang kau tidak mugkin untuk hamil dan kembali melahirkan"

"aka tahu fugaku. Tapi dengarkan aku dulu"

"tidak ada yang harus kudengarkan lagi. Kehadiran sasuke sudah lebih dari cukup di keluarga ini. Aku tidak suka kau mengambil keputusan tanpa memperhatikan keselamatan hidupmu mikoto"

"sudah selesai marahnya? Apa aku bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang belum sempat aku ucapkan fugaku?" melihat emosi fugaku yang mulai reda, ia kembali bicara

"aku hanya ingin kau memperbolehkanku untuk mengadopsi seorang anak" kedua alis fugaku saling bertaut. Bingung dengan maksud istrinya itu

"tunggu sebentar" mikoto turun dari tempat tidur, menghampiri tasnya yang terletak di atas meja rias, lalu mengambil sesuatu kemudian kembali lagi ke atas tempat tidur

"lihat, dia lucukan? namanya naruto, usianya baru enam tahun" mikoto menyerahkan selembat foto anak laki-laki berambut pirang yang sedang tertawa lepas pada suaminya itu

"bolehkan aku mengadopsinya" memohon agar kali ini suaminya mau memenuhi permintaannya

Ada kecemasan yang mikoto rasakan saat fugaku terus diam sambil memperhatikan foto naruto yang tadi ia berikan. Saat kedua onyx fugaku melihatnya, tubuhnya tiba-tiba menegang.

"baiklah, kau boleh mengadopsi anak itu. Besok aku akan menyuruh pengacaraku mengurus semuaa surat-surat adopsinya"

mengalah demi kebahagian sang istri, itulah cara seorang uchiha fugaku menunjukkan seberapa besar cinta yang ia punya untuk wanita yang telah sembilan tahun di nikahinya itu

Setelah semua urusan surat-menyurat atas hak adopsi naruto telah selesai, nyonya uchiha itu langsung membawa malaikat kecilnya pulang ke kediaman keluarga uchiha.

Sore harinya, naruto berlari kesana kemari untuk menangkap seekor kelinci bewarna putih dengan sedikit warna coklat gelap yang ia temukan di taman buatan milik keluarga uchiha. Awalnya ia menemukan kelinci itu terkurung di dalam kandang persegi panjang berwarna biru gelap. Berpikir kalau makhluk berbulu halus itu bisa dijadikannya teman bermain, dia pun melepaskannya.

"holeee... nalu belhacil nangkap kamu" soraknya girang. Di pegangnya kedua telinga panjang kelinci itu kuat-kuat. Lalu diangkatnya kelinci itu, ia rengkuh dalam pelukannya kuat-kuat. Makhluk berbulu itu terus bergerak saat kedua tangan kecil naruto terus memeluknya erat.

"Aaaa..." naruto reflek melempar kelinci itu karna kesakitan saat kuku-kuku panjang makhluk itu melukai kulitnya. Luka garis memanjang di pergelangan tangan kirinya pun tampak mulai mengeluarkan cairan berwarna merah.

"kelinci. Kelinci. Kelinci" teriak naruto panik saat menyadari kalau kelinci yang ia lempar tadi ternyata masuk ke dalam kolam ikan. Tubuhnya membatu saat dilihatnya kelinci itu tak lagi bergerak, mengambang di tengah-tengah kolam.

"siapa kau?!" Naruto tersentak saat menyadari keberadaan seseorang di belakangnya. Dia berbalik, dilihatnya seorang anak laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya dengan kedua tangan yang disilangkan di depan dada.

"Nii-chan yang ciapa? Kenapa ada dilumah nalu"

"rumah mu? Jangan bercanda bocah. Sejak kapan rumah ku menjadi rumahmu" ucap anak berambut raven itu ketus

"kata kaa-chan ini lumah nalu" naruto menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, tak ingin kalah dari anak laki-laki yang ia panggil nii-chan tersebut

"ahhh,,,nalu lupa" dipukulnya kepalanya pelan "nii-chan, tolongin nalu yaaaa"

Anak-laki-laki raven itu berjengit kebingungan. Baru beberapa detik yang lalu anak pirang di depannya bersifat angkuh menentang dirinya. Tapi sekarang malah meminta bantuan kepadanya

"kelinci nalu macuk ail. Nalu mau tolongin tapi ailnya dalam"

kedua onyx milik anak laki-laki raven itu melotot maksimal. kelinci milik sekolahnya yang ia pelihara sebagai tugas akhir semester kini telah mengambang tak bernyawa dalam kolam ikan buatan milik sang ayah

"apa yang kau lakukan pada kelinciku bocah!" teriaknya kalap

"m-maapin nalu. Nalu ngak cengaja nii-chan" ucapnya dengan kepala tertunduk dalam.

"lihat aku kalau kau benar-benar ingin minta maaf"

"ngak mau. Nii-chan celem kalau lagi malah. Nalu takut"

"lihat aku dobe!"

"huweeee...kaa-chan, kaa-chan" naruto segera berlari sambil menangis memanggil-manggil ibunya

"kaa-chan...hiks...kaa-chan dimana? Hiks...hiks...kaa-chan, nalu takut. Huweeee...kaa-chan..." tangisnya semakin kencang. kedua manik sapphirenya menatap sekeliling rumah. Mencari sosok perempuan dewasa yang ia cari

"naruto, kenapa nangis sayang? Tangan naru kenapa bisa luka kayak gini?" mikoto segera mengeluarkan sapu tangan, kemudian diusapnya darah yang keluar pada pergelangan tangan kiri putra kecilnya itu

"ughh...cakit kaa-chan"

"tahan sedikit ya sayang"

"kaa-san" naruto segera bersembunyi di belakang tubuh mikoto saat mendengar suara anak laki-laki yang memarahinya tadi

"hey dobe, jangan bersembunyi di belakang ibuku. Kau harus mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatanmu"

"sasuke, kaa-san tidak pernah mengajari mu berbicara kasar seperti itu. mulai sekarang naruto adalah bagian dari keluarga kita. Jadi jangan panggil adikmu seperti itu lagi"

"adik, kaa-san bercanda. Anak itu sudah membunuh kelinci ku dan sekarang kaa-san bilang bocah nakal itu adalah adikku? Tck..." decaknya kesal

"hiks...m-maap nii-chan. Nalu ngak cengaja hiks..." kedua tangan kecil naruto semakin erat memeluk kaki sang ibu. Tubuhnya bergetar karna menangis

"naru-cahn jangan nangis lagi ya. Nanti kelinci sasuke-nii biar kaa-san belikan yang baru" ucap mikoto lembut.

"tapi kaa-san, kelinci itu harus kubawa besok. Harus dicari dimana kelinci yang sama sore-sore begini"

"huweeee...cacuke-nii macih malah cama nalu. Nalu takut kaa-san"

"sasuke" mikoto menatap tajam putranya. Ada nada ancaman saat memanggi nama putra sulungnya itu

"errr...terserah!" saat sasuke akan meninggalkan tempat itu, suara tangis adik angkatnya itu malah semakin kerasa.

"nii-chan benci nalu. Huweeee..."

"arrghh...berhenti menangis naruto. aku tidak akan membencimu. Tapi tolong hentikan tangisanmu itu"

Hening

kini anak bersurai pirang itu tak lagi menangis. Kepalanya menyembul di balik kaki ibunya "benalkah? Cacuke-nii tidak akan membenci nalu? Cacuke-nii cayang cama nalu?"

"Hn" jawab sasuke sekenanya

Mikoto hanya tersenyum geli melihat sifat sasuke yang menurutnya lebih kekanakan dari naruto "nah naru-chan, ayo say hello dulu sama aniki" perlahan, didorongnya punggung kecil naruto untuk mendekat pada sasuke

Siang bertemu malam. Keduanya diam. Saling mengagumi sosok dihadapannya dalam hati masing-masing

"hallo nii-chan" sapa naruto tersenyum. Kedua matanya berbinar bahagia

Ini adalah awal. Keduanya memang telah ditakdirkan untuk beretemu.

Akan ada banyak air mata yang jatuh. Akan ada sayatan untuk hati yang mencintai. Akan ada letupan emosi. Akan ada luapan kemarahan yang menguras emosi. Dan akan ada banyak tikaman luka dan sakit hati

_**Uchiha naruto 9 years old**_

"kaa-san, apa masih lama" seru naruto dari dalam mobil yang terparkir di pinggir jalan. Kepalanya menyembul dari celah kaca mobil yang terbuka, terus melirik ke arah wanita cantik yang terlihat sibuk berbicara dengan seseorang di telfon.

Mikoto tersenyum, diliriknya wajah putra bungsunya yang sedari tadi terus mengeluh. Tapi mau bagaiimana lagi, dia sendiri juga tidak tahu kalau mobil yang ia bawa akan mogok di tengah jalan seperti ini. Dan ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya ia menelfon bengkel langganan keluarganya untuk segera datang memperbaiki mobilnya yang sekarang terparkir di tepi jalan

"kaa-san pertandingan nii-san sudah mulai nih" lagi-lagi naruto menggerutu. Diliriknya sekilas kearah jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

Awalnya dia dan ibunya ingin memberikan kejutan kepada kakak tercintanya dengan datang kepertandingan basket yang diadakan sekolah sasuke. Tapi rencana itu rusak gara-gara mobil keluarga yang dibawa ibunya rusak di tengah perjalanan.

Setelah telfon itu terputus, mikoto menghampiri naruto "begini saja, kalau lima belas menit lagi orang yang kaa-san telfon tidak muncul, kita akan pergi naik taksi saja" ucapnya mencoba memberi pengertian pada naruto

"kenapa tidak sekarang saja?"

"tidak bisa begitu naru-chan. Bersabarlah, oke"

"lima belas menit terlalu lama kaa-san. Lima menit, aku hanya mau menunggu lima menit lagi" naruto membuka pintu mobil dan segera keluar, mulai merasa bosan

Mikoto hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. Benar-benar pusing menghadapi sifat keras kepala anaknya itu.

"haus, naru pergi beli minum disana dulu ya kaa-san" tunjuknya pan sebuah mini market yang terletak disebrang jalan

"ya sudah, ayo kaa-san temanin"

"naru udah besar kaa-san. Biar naru pergi sendiri aja ya, jaa..." setelah mencium pipi ibunya, cowok pirang itu segera pergi menyebrangi jalan yang memang terlihat sepi.

Setelah selesai membeli beberapa minuman, naruto segera keluar dari mini market. dengan senyum yang merekah, ia melihat kembali plastik putih yang dibawanya. Ternyata tidak sia-sia dia mendatangi mini market itu. pikirannya kembali melayang, membayangkan saat nanti anikinya tersenyum sambil berterima kasih karna telah membelikan minuman kesukaan cowok raven itu. apalagi kesukaan sasuke kalau bukan segala hal berbau tomat, dan serang sebotol jus tomat telah berhasil ia dapatkan. Mungkin pemberiannya itu akan membuat sifat dingin anikinya selama ini bisa sedikit melunak.

"kaa-san" teriaknya melambaikan tangan pada ibunya yang menunggu disebrang jalan. Wanita bersurai raven itu tersenyum, membalas lambaian tangannya

Semua pemikirannya tentang sasuke telah menghilangkan konsentrasi dan kewaspadaan naruto terhadap apapun di sekelilingnya. Tidak dipedulikannya hal lain.

Bahkan wanita bermarga uchiha itu tidak juga menyadari sesuatu yang mulai datang mendekat ke arah naruto. fokus kedua onyx-nya terus tertuju pada senyuman hangat yang terukir di wajah anaknya itu. sungguh, ia tidak mempunyai firasat apapun. Keadaan jalanan saat itu benar-benar lengang, hanya beberapa mobil yang terlihat parkir ditepi jalan

CIIIIIT

BRAKKK

Bunyi decitan rem yang memekakkan telinga hanya sebuah usaha yang sia-sia. Tubuh itu tetap menghantam keras logam besi beroda empat itu. hanya beberapa detik. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan. Orang-orang hanya sempat tersentak. Terkesima dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

Tubuh itu rebah. Tanpa sempat sedikitpun mengeluarkan suara. Kedua sapphire itu telah tertutup. Cairan berwarna merah perlahan mulai terlihat. Membasahi aspal jalan. mengalir semakin banyak

Mikoto berlari seperti orang kesetanan. Menghampiri dan memeluk tubuh anaknya kuat-kuat. Takut malaikat maut akan mengambil naruto dari kehidupannya. Dia belum siap, dan tak akan pernah siap untuk kehilangan matahari kecilnya.

Mikoto tenggelam dalam kesedihan. Kedua matanya terlihat redup. Tak ada lagi tatapan hangat dan penuh kasih sayang pada onyx milik wanita itu. sudah empat jam ia duduk di samping tempat tidur naruto, menggenggam erat kelima jari putranya yang sedang terbaring tak sadarkan diri dengan infus set yang terpasang di tangan sebelah kanan, selang tranfunsi darah yang terpasang di tangan satunya, serta sebuah masker oksigen yang menutupi hidung hingga mulut.

Ditatapnya wajah tak berdaya naruto lekat-lekat. Ketakutan itu kembali menyelimuti perasaannya. Kembali teringat dengan ucapan kabuto sejam yang lalu saat dokter pribadi keluarganya itu keluar dari IGD setelah selesai memberikan pertolongan medis pada putranya

"_bagaimana keadaannya kabuto"_

"_luka-luaka luarnya tidak begitu mengkhawatirkan, tapi..." ada jeda dalam kalimat yang dilontarkan pria berkaca mata bulat itu "ada kerusakan serius pada organ hatinya"_

"_a-apa maksudmu?" ucap mikoto terbata. otot-otot kakinya terasa lemas. Jika saja iruka tidak sigap menahan tubuh majikannya itu, mungkin wanita itu akan jatuh. Keberadaan kepala pelayan itu di rumah sakit itu semata-mata atas perintah mikoto sendiri_

"_naruto harus segera menjalani operasi transplantasi hati secepatnya. Saya tidak bisa menjamin berapa lama anak itu akan bertahan dengan kondisi tubuhnya saat ini"_

"_kalau begitu apalagi yang kau tunggu kabuto! Cepat lakukan operasi itu sekarang" teriaknya kalut, kedua tangannya menggenggam jas dokter milik kabuto_

"_maafkan saya mikoto-sama. tapi operasi itu baru bisa dilakukan jika naruto sudah mendapatkan pendonor hati yang cocok untuknya. Dan untuk mencari pendonor hati yang cocok dengan naruto sangatlah tidak mudah. Maafkan saya mikoto-sama"genggaman mikoto terlepas. Suara isakan tangisnya kembali terdengar. Kabuto dan iruka menatap nanar, keduanya pun bisa ikut merasakan kesedihan wanita bermarga uchiha tersebut_

"kaa-san, istirahatlah. Biar aku yang menjaga naruto" sentuhan lembut sasuke di bahu ibunya membuat wanita itu tersadar kembali dari lamunannya

"apa otou-san mu sudah datang sasuke?" tanya mikoto pelan. Pandangannya masih terfokus pada naruto

"pesawat tou-san belum tiba di tokyo kaa-san, bersabarlah sebentar lagi. Sekarang Berbaringlah sejenak di sofa, tubuh kaa-san perlu istirahat. Biar aku yang menjaga naruto disini" sasuke mendesah berat saat mendapati gelengan lemah ibunya sebagai jawaban penolakan

"setidaknya ganti dulu baju kaa-san. Kaa-san tidak mungkin terus memakai baju itu kan?" diserahkan sebuah plastik pink berisi baju yang ia dibelinya di toko pakaian di dekat rumah sakit. ditatapnya warna dress putih yang tengah dikenakan ibunya yang telah kotor karna noda darah yang ia yakin milik naruto

"aku akan menjaga naruto" dengan hati-hati sasuke melepas genggaman ibunya pada jari-jari naruto. ia tersenyum saat ibunya meraih plastik yang ia berikan dan berjalan masuk ke dalam toilet yang tersedia di kamar tersebut

Sasuke mendekat, sekarang ia sudah berdiri tepat di samping naruto. dengan lembut di elusnya surai pirang milik naruto.

"bangunlah dobe, semua orang mengkhawatirkanmu. Apa kau tidak kasihan melihat kaa-san terus menangis sampa-sampai air matanya kering. Bahkan otou-san membatalkan pertemuannya dan segera pulang ke tokyo saat mendengar kau kecelakaan"

"apa kau membenciku dobe? apa semua perlakuanku selama ini menyakitimu? Bangunlah, aku akan menanggung kebencianmu itu. kau boleh memukulku, mencaciku, apapun yang akan kau lakukan akan ku terima. Hanya satu yang kuminta, bukalah matamu naruto. jangan menghukum ku seperti ini" tanpa sadar, butiran bening miliknya mengalir begitu saja. tapi cepat-cepat diusapnya saat mendengar pintu toilet terbuka

Setengah berlari, fugaku terus menelusuri lorong rumah sakit. langsung dimasukinya sebuah kamar rawat saat melihat nomor kamar yang ia ketahui adalah tempat dimana putra bungsunya dirawat.

"bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya fugaku khawatir. langsung dihampirinya istri dan putra sulungnya yang duduk di dekat tempat tidur naruto. fugaku menatap istrinya yang terus memegangi tangan naruto, sepertinya tak menyadari kedatangannya

"sasuke" fugaku memberi tanda pada anaknya itu untuk mengikutinya. Sasuke mengangguk paham dan keluar dari kamar rawat mengikuti sang ayah yang sudah keluar terlebih dahulu

Sasuke menceritakan semua yang ingin didengar oleh ayahnya, termasuk penjelasan kabuto mengenai kondisi naruto sekarang. tubuh tegap kepala keluarga uchiha itu mendadak lemas, sebelah tangannya bertopang pada dinding untuk menyeimbangkan tubuhnya yang bisa jatuh kapan saja. benar-benar tidak menyangka keadaan putra bungsunya akan separah ini

"fugaku-sama" panggil seorang dokter yang tak lain adalah kabuto

Fugaku menatap nyalang kabuto. Kedua matanya berkilat marah menatap dokter muda itu "apa yang kau lakukan kabuto! Kenapa kalian belum juga mengambil tindakan untuk menyelamatkan nyawa naruto hah!" teriaknya emosi. Tak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang mulai memperhatikannya

"tenangkan diri anda fugaku-sama"

"bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tenang saat melihat putraku meregang nyawa didalam sana!

"saya mengerti kecemasan anda terhadap keselamatan naruto. tapi mencari pendonor hati yang cocok untuk naruto tidak semudah itu fugaku-sama. yang kita butuhkan saat ini adalah salah satu organ vital dalam tubuh manusia" kabuto segera melanjutkan kalimatnya saat dilihatnya kemarahan kepala keluarga uchiha itu mulai reda

"bisakah kita berbicara di dalam. Ada hal penting yang ingin saya sampaikan" Kabuto langsung masuk kedalam ruangan, di susul fugaku dan sasuke.

Menyadari sosok kabuto yang memasuki ruangan, mikoto langsung menghampiri laki-laki itu "apaa hasilnya sudah keluar kabuto?"

"karna hal itulah saya kemari mikoto-sama. saya tidak tau apakah ini akan menjadi berita baik atau buruk untuk kalian semua" segera diserahkannya amplop putih yang dibawanya sejak tadi kepada mikoto.

Dengan buru-buru, ia keluarkan kertas dalam amplop tersebut dan mulai membaca isinya

"jadi hasil pemeriksaanku positif dan aku bisa menjadi pendonor hati untuk naruto?"

"begitulah" jawab kabuto sekenanya

"lalu tunggu apa lagi, cepat lakukan operasi trasplantasi itu sekarang"

"menjalani operasi itu dengan kondisi penyakit jantung stadium tiga yang anda derita sangat beresiko mikoto-sama. lagian harus ada persetujuan tertulis dari fugaku-sama agar bisa melakukan operasi itu"

"aku tidak peduli, yang penting sekarang adalah keselamatan putraku"

"jangan bercanda mikoto" nada suara fugaku meninggi "apa kau pikir aku akan memberikan persetujuan untuk operasi itu, jangan berharap mikoto. Kita tunggu pendonor lain"

"naruto tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi aku yang menjadi pendonor untuk anak kita"

"lalu membiarkan mu mati, begitu. Ingat, kau masih mempunyai sasuke, dan apa yang harus aku katakan pada naruto saat dia menanyakan keberadaanmu"

"jangan egois fugaku. Operasi itu hanya beresiko, masih ada kemungkinan untuk aku hidup bukan"

"keputusanku mutlak mikoto, aku tak akan pernah mengizinkanmu melakukan operasi itu. biar aku yang menjadi pendonor. Kabuto"

Kabunya mengangguk mengerti "baiklah, sebelumnya anda harus menjalankan beberapa tes terlebih dahulu. Mari ikut saya"

"d—dobe..., apa yang—" kata sasuke pelan, kedua onyx-nya terbelalak maksimal saat melihat naruto mencabut paksa selang tranfusi darah pada tangan kirinya. Sasuke segera berlari menghampiri naruto saat melihat adiknya itu akan mencabut selang infus di tangannya satunya. Ketiga orang dewasa yang sempat membeku melihat naruto yang sadar langsung berlari mengikuti sasuke

"berhenti naruto" sasuke segera mencekal kedua tangan adiknya itu. tak dipedulikannya cairan merah yang mulai merembes keluar dari bekas cabutan paksa naruto tadi

"lepas nii-san. Lepas!" ucapnya lemah. Tangannya terus berusaha menggapai selang infus yang masih terpasang di tangan satunya

Kabuto segera menekan tombol darurat di samping tempat tidur, tidak lama seorang suster segera memasuki ruang tersebut.

Mikoto hanya bisa menangis saat melihat tubuh lemah naruto terus meronta meminta di lepas oleh sasuke "jangan seperti ini sayang" dibelainya surai pirang anaknya yang mulai lepek karna keringat.

"naru mau pulang kaa-san. Naru ngak mau disini" naruto memohon dalam tangisnya. Tubuhnya ia paksa untuk terus bergerak agar terlepas dari cekalan tangan milik sasuke.

Mata sapphire itu beralih menatap ke arah ayahnya yang berdiri di samping sang ibu "tou-san, ayo kita pulang. Naru ngak mau operasi. Naru ngak mau kaa-san meninggal gara-gara naru. Naru mohon, bawa naru pulang"

Seketika tubuh ketiga uchiha itu membeku mendengar ucapan naruto. apakah anak itu mendengar semua yang mereka bicarakan? Sebenarnya sejak kapan anak itu mulai sadar?

Setelah menyiapkan obat bius atas perintah kabuto, suster itu pun menghampiri naruto, lalu mengarahkan jarum suntik yang berisi obat penenang dalam dosis rendah pada selang infus yang masih terpasang di tangan kanan naruto

"apa yang kau lakukan!" maki naruto pada suster yang akan menyuntikkan sebuah cairan bening ke dalam selang infusnya. Menyadari genggaman tangan sasuke yang melemah, segera ia tarik tangannya dengan paksa, kemudian diambilnya jarum suntik di tangan suster tersebut dan langsung membuangnya.

Mikoto langsung memeluk naruto. hatinya kembali terasa sakit saat tubuh dalam pelukannya itu bergetar hebat. Kini, putra kecilnya itu tengah menangis dalam pelukannya

"naruto mohon kaa-san, jangan lakukan itu. jangan lakukan operasi itu hanya demi naru. Asalkan kaa-san selalu ada disamping naru, itu semua sudah cukup. Naru-"

Keheningan yang begitu tiba-tiba, merasakan tak ada lagi getaran pada tubuh dalam pelukannya, membuat mikoto segera melepaskan tubuh putra bungsunya. Didapatinya cairan berwarna merah mengalir dari kedua hidung anaknya. kedua mata sapphire itu pun telah tertutup rapat

"kabuto!" teriak mikoto panik. kembali diletakkannya kepala bersurai pirang itu di atas bantal

"sasuke-kun, tolong mundur sebentar" kabuto langsung memengang pergelangan tangan kanan naruto, mencoba meraba denyut nadinya.

"detak jantung pasien melemah dok" ucap suster tersebut saat melihat monitor yang menunjukkan pergerakan detak jantung milik naruto

"siapkan _defibrillator"_ perintah kabuto.

Dengan cekatan suster tersebut menyiapkan _defibrillator paddles_ dan langsung menyerahkannya pada kabuto

Mikoto hanya bisa menangis dalam pelukan suaminya saat melihat kabuto berulang kali menempelkan alat pacu jantung itu pada tubuh naruto. entah berapa kali dilihatnya tubuh naruto tersentak kaget saat alat itu menempel di dadanya

Kabuto segera menghentikan pekerjaannya saat melihat detak jantung naruto kembali normal pada layar monitor. kemudian, kabuto mengeluarkan _pen leak_ dari saku jas dokternya. Di bukanya kelopak matak naruto, lalu diarahkannya cahaya kecil yang berasal dari _pen leak_ itu pada manik sapphire milik naruto, memeriksa kedua manik itu secara bergantian.

"maafkan saya, tapi saat ini naruto dalam keadaan koma" kabuto mendesah berat, ada perasaan menyesal saat ia mengucapkan kalimat itu

Fugaku terdiam. Tak sanggup lagi bicara. Kondisi sasuke tak jauh berbeda dengan ayahnya. Sementara mikoto, ia tak lagi menangis. Air matanya benar-benar terasa kering.

"fugaku..."ditatapnya kedua manik milik suaminya "...tanda tangani surat persetujuan operasi itu sekarang"

"harus berapa kalia aku bilang, biar aku yang menjadi pendonor untuk naruto"

"bagaimana kalau hasilnya tidak cocok, hm?" fugatu terdiam, tak dapat lagi menjawab

"tanda tangani surat itu sekarang atau akan kupastikan besok pagi kau menemukan mayat ku" setelah mengatakan itu, mikoto pergi meninggalkan ruangan begitu saja. ucapan itu bukan hanya sekedar omong kosong. Dia sangat serius. Perasaan sayangnya pada naruto sangat besar, dan dia tak akan mampu bertahan hidup tanpa melihat matahaari kecilnya itu lagi.

Perlahan, kedua kelopak mata yang terpejam itu mulai terbuka, menampakkan keindahan sapphire yang telah tersembunyi selama dua hari.

"naruto-kun, kau sudah sadar. Tunggu sebentar, akan kupanggilkan dokter" suster berbaju biru yang baru saja selesai mencampurkan obat pada cairan infus naruto segera berlari ke luar ruangan. Tak lama suster tadi pun kembali bersama kabuto

"semuanya dalam keadaan normal. Naruto, apa kau merasakan sakit?" tanya kabuto setelah melakukan pemeriksaan pada nadi dan pernapasan naruto

"hanya sedik sakit di bagian sekitar dada" ucap naruto yang masih lemah

"mungkin itu karna bekas luka yang kau dapatkan saat operasi, nanti aku akan memberikan obat untuk menghelingkan rasa sakitnya"

Tubuh naruto menegang saat mendengar perkataan kabuto barusan "A—apa maksudmu kabuto-san?"

"kau telah melakukan operasi transplantasi hati kemarin naruto-kun"

"siapa? Siapa yang menjadi pondonorku. Apa kaa-"

"naruto" panggil sasuke yang sudah berada di depan pintu kamar rawat naruto

Kedua manik naruto menatap sayu ke arah sasuke yang berjalan mendekati tempat tidurnya dimana kaa-san aniki?"

"bagaimana keadaannya kabuto-san" tanya sasuke pada kabuto, berpura-pura tidak mendengar pertanyaan yang naruto lontarkan barusan

"kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaan ku aniki? Dimana kaa-san?!" ucapnya dengan nada suara yang mulai naik satu oktaf

"apa kaa-san yang menjadi pendonorku?" tanyanya lagi. tapi tetap tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut sasuke ataupun kabuto

"Kenapa kalian diam saja. jawab aku!" naruto menyibak kasar selimutnya, mencoba duduk di tempat tidur

"naruto-kun, kau harus istirahat. Tubuhmu masih lemah" kata kabuto

"aku ingin bertemu kaa-san. Sasuke-nii, bawa aku ketempat kaa-san" pinta naruto.

akhirnya sasuke menyanggupi permintaan naruto. dengan menggunakan kursi roda, dibawanya adiknya itu ke ruangan dimana ibu mereka di rawat

naruto sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan air mata yang terus memaksa ingin keluar. kenyataan yang disuguhkan di hadapannya saat ini benar-benar menyakitkan. Terlalu kejam.

Dia sudah menduga akan begini jadinya. Dan untuk alasan itulah, maka ditahannya segala rasa sakit yang menyerang tubuhnya waktu itu, terus meronta, berkali kali memohon agar permintaannya didengar. tapi semuanya sia-sia. Dia hanyalah seorang anak berumur sembilan tahun yang ternyata tidak berhak menentukan jalan hidupnya sendiri. Orang dewasa memang egois.

Mikoto membuka matanya. Samar dilihatnya siluet wajah naruto yang duduk di samping tempat tidurnya "naruto, ini benar-benar naru-channya kaa-san? Kaa-san tidak bermimpikan sayang?" disentuhnya wajah naruto "jangan menangis. Kaa-san tidak suka melihat naru-chan menangis seperti ini" dengan lembut diusapnya air mata yang mengalir di kedua sisi pipi naruto

"kenapa kaa-san melakukan ini"

Mikoto tersenyum, mengerti maksud ucapan putranya itu "dulu kaa-san hanya mempunyai cahaya bulan dalam hidup kaa-san-" ditatapnya sasuke yang berdiri di belakang naruto, lalu kembali menatap putra bungsunya

"-dua tahun yang lalu, kami-sama juga memberikan kaa-san cahaya matahari. dengan cinta kaa-san lindungi kedua cahaya itu. tapi kaa-san lengah. Karna kesalahan kaa-san,cahaya matahari itu redup. Bahkan kaa-san nyaris kehilangannya"

"naruto, apa kau mau berjanji satu hal untuk kaa-san?" naruto diam, terus memandangi onxyx milik ibunya dengan tatapan penuh luka

"jadilah laki-laki yang kuat. Jangan menangis. Jangan tunjukkan kelemahanmu pada dunia ini. menangis hanya akan membuatmu kehilangan cahaya kekuatanmu"

"T—tapi-"

"setiap manusia pasti bisa menyelesaikan masalah yang ada pada hidupnya. Dan kaa-san percaya kau bisa melakukan itu. kau percaya dengan ucapan kaa-san kan?"

Kepalanya menunduk semakin dalam, lalu digenggamnya tangan milik sang ibu yang masih memegangi wajahnya.

"naruto, berjanjilah. Kaa-saan mohon" pintanya lirih

Perkataan ibunya kembali memberikan hantaman kuat didadanya. Berjanji untuk suatu hal yang sulit, bahkan bisa dikatakan mustahil untuknya. tapi demi kebahagian sang ibu, ia rela mematikan perasaan. Membiarkan dirinya semakin terpuruk dalam kegelapan.

"naruto-"

"aku janji kaa-san" potong naruto. ditatapnya wajah cantik sang ibu yang tersenyum kearahnya

"sasuke, tolong jaga adikmu. Kaa-san titip matahari kecil kaa-san padamu" pesannya kepada sasuke. Kedua onyx itu tertutup. Tangan yang sejak tadi

terus memegangi wajah putra bungsunya jatuh dengan bebas di atas tempat tidur

BEEEPPPPP

Sasuke panik saat mendapati gelombang detak jantung ibunya tak lagi ada pada alat pendeteksi jantung. Hanya sebuah garis panjang yang terlihat pada monitor tersebut. Anak laki-laki raven itu segera berlari keluar untuk meminta pertolongan kepada dokter

Dan naruto, Anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari kursi rodanya. Hanya tatapan kosonglah yang ia tujukan pada tubuh sang ibu yang sudah tak lagi bernyawa.

Naruto, anak laki-laki ceria itu telah ditakdirkan untuk terpuruk, dilukai, menangis, mencoba bangkit, terjatuh lagi, berkali-kali. Hingga sampai ujung nanti, yang entah akan memakan berapa banyak waktu, bersama kakak angkatnya dan seseorang yang akan hadir di masa depan.

Ketiganya telah termeterai. Tersesat dalam jalan yang bernama kehidupan. Hingga salah satu dari mereka benar-benar hancur dan tak dapat kembali.

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

this is chapter emang lebih fokus ke masa lalu. gomene kalau gak sesuai harapan.

Mungkin akan ngaret buat chap selanjutnya karna aku mau fokus dulu untuk menghadapi beberapa ujian menjelang wisuda.

thanks for read my story, and dont forget to reviews minna. jaa...


End file.
